Frankenstein Monster 1
| next = ''The Monster of Frankenstein'' #2 }} Plot January, 1898 Explorer Robert Walton IV takes his crew into the frozen glaciers of the North Pole on a special expedition. They discover the frozen body of the Frankenstein Monster, perfectly preserved in ice. Walton orders his team to bring the monster aboard, but several members of his crew argue with the wisdom of unearthing such a creature. While the workers continue to carve the monster out of the ice, Walton retires to his ready room where he entertains a young ship hand by telling him the story of Frankenstein. The origin of Frankenstein : In 1788, Victor Frankenstein leaves his family estate in Geneva, Switzerland to study natural science at the University of Ingolstadt. While there, he becomes obsessed with the idea of recreating life from dead tissue and begins robbing graveyards in order to acquire body parts. He stitches the various body parts together and subjects the patchwork subject to chemical treatments and electrolysis. Frankenstein succeeds in bringing his creation to life. Horrified by the creation's jaundiced features, Victor abandons his creation and returns to Geneva. : The monster becomes a subject of fear and horror in Ingolstadt and flees into the forests. He briefly befriends an old man and learns how to speak and read. With time, he decides to travel towards Geneva to find his father to learn why he had created, and later rejected him. : The monster comes upon young William Frankenstein and accidentally murders him. He frames a woman named Justine Moritz for the crime. Justine is the Frankenstein house servant and lifelong friend of Victor. She is arrested, tried and sentenced to hanging for the murder of young William Frankenstein. Victor soon discovers that his creation is responsible for the death of his little brother. He begins searching all over Switzerland for him, but it is the creature that finds him first. January, 1898 Before Walton can finish telling his tale, he discovers that several of his crew members are conducting a mutiny. The mast of the ship becomes heavy from the frost and topples over. The ship begins rocking back and forth. A fire erupts in the cargo hold where the creature is contained and the ice around him begins to melt. Appearances Featured Characters: * Frankenstein's Monster Supporting Characters: * Victor Frankenstein * Robert Walton IV Villains: * None Other Characters: * Alphonse Frankenstein * Elizabeth Lavenza-Frankenstein * Henry Clerval * Justine Moritz * William Frankenstein * Canute * Sean Farrell Locations: * North Pole * Switzerland :*Geneva :*University of Ingolstadt :*Castle Frankenstein Items: * None Vehicles: * Captain Walton's ship Notes & Trivia * The actual title to this series is The Monster Of Frankenstein With issue #6, the title changes to The Frankenstein Monster. * This issue is reprinted in ''Book of The Dead'' #1 and the Essential Frankenstein, Volume 1 trade paperback. * A more faithful adaptation of the Frankenstein story is provided in ''Marvel Classics Comics'' #20. * Robert Walton IV is the descendent of Robert Walton, the explorer who encountered the Frankenstein monster in the arctic back in the 18th century. * Sean Farrell's last name won't be revealed until issue #2. First Appearances: Alphonse Frankenstein (Victor's father); Canute (a stevedore); Elizabeth Lavenza-Frankenstein (Victor Frankenstein's wife); Frankenstein's Monster; Henry Clerval (Victor Frankenstein's friend); Robert Walton IV (a seaman); Sean (a young passenger on Walton's ship); Victor Frankenstein (a swiss inventor); William Frankenstein (Victor's brother) Final Appearances: William Frankenstein (dies in this issue) * The story of Frankenstein is considered by many to be the world's first Science Fiction novel. * This issue was partially reprinted and repackaged in the 1974 Frankenstein read-along book-n-record set by Power Records. * In Silver Surfer (Volume 1) #7, Victor Frankenstein is identified as "Henry". Henry was the name of the scientist played by Colin Clive from the 1931 Universal Pictures film, Frankenstein. See also * Frankenstein * Frankenstein Monster * Frankenstein Monster gallery External Links * Monster of Frankenstein at MDP * Frankenstein article at Wikipedia * Frankenstein (Universal movie) article at Wikipedia * Frankenstein or the Modern Prometheus; Mary Shelly, 1818 * Frankenstein's Monster article at Wikipedia * Monster of Frankenstein series index at the Grand Comics Database Category:Frankenstein Monster Vol 1 Category:1973 comic book issues Category:Gary Friedrich/Writer